mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000015
Category:Matches Combatants Argonaut #2 vs Troy Canby Match Text March 23, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs back into the ring. Jackson climbs into the ring after walking down the aisle. Littleton begins the introduction, “The following contest is set for one fall with a fifteen-minute time limit. The referee for this match is Thomas Jackson.” Jason walks down the aisle with #2 following right behind him. The crowd boos terribly. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by his manager Jason James, from Mount Olympus, weighing 296 pounds, one-half of the Mississippi State Tag Team champions, here is Argonaut #2!!!” The crowd continues to boo. The reaction changes greatly once the Canby Twins emerge from the curtain. Littleton continues, “His opponent, accompanied to the ring by his brother Travis, from Holly Springs, weighing 242 pounds, is Troy Canby!!!” Both Canby twins climb into the ring. #2 wants one of them to leave. Jackson makes Travis leave. #2 goes to the corner and talks with Jason for a moment. Jason jumps off the ring apron. Jackson calls for the bell. Troy and #2 circle each other. Troy goes to lock up, but #2 shoves him across the ring. #2 stomps across the ring as Troy gets to his feet. #2 goes to grab Troy, but Troy moves out of the way. #2 goes for a clubbing forearm, but Troy moves out of the way. #2 hits the top rope instead. Troy runs into the far ropes and comes off with a flying cross body block, but #2 catches him. Troy struggles, but #2 drops him across his knee with a vicious backbreaker. #2 picks him back up by the hair. Jackson warns #2 about pulling the hair. Argonaut #2 whips Troy into the turnbuckle. He charges the corner, but Troy moves out of the way. #2 crashes into the turnbuckle. Troy goes for a rollup, but #2 hangs onto the ropes. Jackson tells him to let go of the ropes. Troy rolls to his feet and runs into the far ropes. He ducks #2’s clothesline. Troy jumps onto the middle rope and springboards off with an Asai moonsault that knocks #2 backwards. Troy gets back to his feet and runs into a flying forearm smash as #2 catches himself next to the ropes. Troy tries to whip #2 across the ring, but #2 holds onto the ropes. #2 throws Troy out of the ring through the ropes. Travis comes around to check on his brother. Jackson climbs out of the ring to separate the twins. Jason grabs Troy by the hair. Travis tries to get past Jackson, but he can’t. #2 climbs out of the ring. Jason slams Troy’s head into the guardrail. Travis continues to struggle against Jackson. #2 picks Troy up in a military press and drops him straight down behind him onto the padded concrete floor. Jason climbs onto the ring apron and drops a knee into Troy’s back. Jackson gets Travis around the corner. As he turns around, #2 rolls Troy into the ring. #2 climbs onto the ring apron and steps over the top rope. He places Troy in the corner. He brings Troy into the middle of the ring and drills him into the mat with the Juggernaut bulldog. #2 rolls Troy over. Jackson gets down to count … one … two … three!!! The crowd boos terribly. Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 3:06, is Argonaut #2!!!” Category:Matches